Someone Special
by HoodedSource
Summary: Skye isolates and blames herself for Agent Tripplet's death, but a mysterious woman appears and comforts her. Teaching her not to be afraid who you are, but accepting it. Being not a monster, but someone special. One-Shot only.


_**Only a one-shot.**_

Everyone was panicking after what happened at the hidden city, even more so, were sadden by the sudden death Agent Tripplet. Phil and the other sat at H.Q. with nothing but silence in the air and sadness in their hearts. Fitz felt the worse of it, he knew that he and Trip would fight from time to time, but he considered him to be a friend. Phil couldn't help but look at the monitor screen, where it showed Skye isolated in a room, away from the others. He wondered what happened to while she was down there, he cared for her deeply, like a father would. Phil came up to speak to the saddened crew.

"Listen, I know that we're sad that Trip is no longer with us." he said. "But you all have to remember, Agent Tripplet died a hero. Once he learned that Skye was still down there, he took the initiative and went back down there without having a second thought. He would've done that for everyone of us."

Everybody knew this was true. Trip was that guy who would go back if someone else was in danger, disregarding his own life. But it didn't make the pain of losing him go away, they were also curious of what happened to Skye.

In the interrogation room, Skye was lying on a bed, with her knees underneath her arms. She had tears strolling down her cheeks and her pillow was nearly soaked. She blamed herself for what happened to Trip and thought that she had become a freak, a outcast... a monster. She couldn't bare to think what the others thought of her now, between becoming something else and blaming herself Trips death, the last thing she needed was having thoughts of her friends and family thinking of her to be monster. Suddenly, a voice called out to her, making her head shoot straight up and looking around to see where the voice sounded, but only saw darkness.

"You're not a monster." the voice said.

"Please, where ever you are, leave." Skye pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm a monster."

"No, your not." the voice returned but stern. "If you think you are a monster, then that is what you'll becoming."

"Who are you?" Skye questioned.

"My name is Elsa." the voice answered as she appeared from the shadows.

The woman wore a light blue dress, with shoe to match and had blonde hair which was in a long braided ponytail draped over her left shoulder. She stepped forward towards Skye, which made her cringe, and made her stop right in her tracks. Elsa looked on and gave a heart-warming smile and continued to do what his she was previously doing before. When she got to the bed, she sat beside Skye, who moved away from her to the other side of the bed.

"Why are you crying." Elsa wondered.

Skye didn't speak a word and thought she was going insane. Who was this woman, how did she get in here, where did she come from? Her thoughts were shattered when Elsa spoke.

"Why are you in here?"

"Because...I'm a danger to the people I love." Skye answered nearly choking on her words. "Don't want to hurt them."

"Skye...believe me when I say this." Elsa continued. "You're hurting them by locking yourself away."

"What?" Skye said turning her head, looking at Elsa. "How would you know? You don't know anything. What makes you think that you've been to where I have?"

"Because, I have been in your position before." Elsa answered. "In fact, I been in your position for my entire life."

Skye was curious with what she said and continued to listen to her more.

"You see like you, I was born with powers." Elsa explained. "I loved them, and I shared them with my sister, Anna, she loved them as much she loved me. But then there was a night where my powers struck her, I was so scared that I..."

"That you what?" Skye asked as she was into her story.

"That I froze the entire room." Elsa continued.

Skye saw a snowflake fall onto her knee and looked up and saw snow falling over them, she was amazed by the power Elsa possessed.

"After that night, I closed myself off from everyone." Elsa continued. "Because I believed that I was a monster."

"What happened to your sister?" Skye wondered.

"She got better, but only because we had to erase her memories of my powers so that she wouldn't be plagued with nightmares." the blonde haired woman answered.

"But what did you do?" Skye asked.

"Like I said." Elsa spoke. "I closed myself off from everyone until I was 20 years old, but the more I hid, the worse it got and the worse it got, the more I feared myself and people around me."

"Really?" Skye replied in a shocked tone. "Why did you come back out?"

"I was next in line to become a Queen." Elsa answered. "So I had to leave."

"A queen, huh?" Skye scoffed. "I bet that was fun."

"It has moments." Elsa said with a laugh.

"So what happened?" Skye asked.

"I lost control." the Queen replied.

"How?" the brunette wondered.

"By trying so hard to be in control." Elsa answered. "You may think that control helps you, it doesn't. It just makes you want to be something your not."

"So how did you get a hold of your powers?" Skye asked.

"By letting go of myself." Elsa replied, leaving a confused brunette. "Not caring what other thought about me, becoming who I really was."

"And what was that?" sounding Skye.

"Someone special." the Queen continued to answer. "So tell me, why are you in here?"

"Because, a friend of mine died and it's my fault." Skye answered.

"How is it your fault?" Elsa asked with concerned look.

"Because he went after me." the brunette spoke. "If I had stayed put and not have gone after Raina...he would still be alive."

"But if you didn't then someone else would've taken your friend's place." Elsa said giving her wisdom. "And you said that he went after you? That shows that he cared about you so much that he was willing to bring you back even if it meant the end of him."

"But I was turned into something...else." Skye said with head down and tears beginning to form again.

"Yes," the blonde woman started. "You were turned...into someone special. Others were turned into stone when lied a finger onto that sliver thing, but when you touched it, you were fine."

Skye perked her head up and looked to Elsa, who had a reassuring smile upon her face.

"Maybe it's time for you to stop thinking yourself a monster and more about being special." Elsa suggested. "Let your friends and family in, the more you pull away, the worse it gets. Would you ever hurt them?"

"No." Skye answered.

"Then you won't." Elsa said back.

Elsa smiled to Skye once more and stood from the bed, she looked back to Skye, whose tears began to fade away, and walked into the darkness and faded away. Skye didn't know if this was a dream or real life, given it was her job to explore the unexplained, but she was happy that it happen when she needed it. There was a knock on the door and it open revealing to be Phil and May, they didn't know what to expect but they went in anyway.

"Skye, are you okay?" the director questioned.

"Do you need anything?" May wondered.

"Yes," Skye answered to both questions. "I just need my family."

Phil came forward hugged Skye as tightly as he could followed by May, who did the same. Skye accepted the hug from the two with, somewhat, opened arms and thought.

_'Not a monster, but someone special.'_


End file.
